Oberon's Princess
by Angelspot
Summary: Five years after Sarah visited the labyrinth, she calls apon a a powerful King and becomes a .... J/S ONHOLD Inproved
1. Chapter 1

Oberon's Princess 

Prologue

It was a warm summers day. The new and first high king of the Fae sat in a clearing on the edge of the wood with his beautiful wife Tatiana Queen of the fairies and Fae.

It was there 800th year wedding anniversary and Tatiana was pregnant with there fifth child.

They were just about to start eating their Biscotti with zabaglione, when they suddenly heard a clash of thunder and a figure walked into the clearing, wearing an old fashioned silver toga. His hair was white as snow and it hung down to his waist.

"Oberon high King of the Fae. I come to thee about a question not let asked.

You shall not leave the torn on High King until thee hast a daughter. With hair the colure of the earth and eyes green as emeralds. She will have a fire not possessed my many and a heart of gold." The figure said in a dark and majestic voice which only a true god could possess.

"When will thee have this miracle oh Great god Zeus father of all gods" Oberon replied his voice layist with interest.

"Thee shall know when she calls. Thee shall know" Zeus replied and disappeared.

**JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ**

300 years later….

"You have got to be bullshiting me." Jenna cried in an amazed voice "He really said that." It was more of a statement than an question.

"That's what he said 'I really do like you love but, your breasts are just too big' the big jerk" Sarah said annoyed. Jenna knew it was not directed at her.

"More like my cock is too small and I don't like you having bigger things than me, what did you do though" Jenna replied in a mocking voice.

"I told him it's not my fault you have to go to mother care to get underwear" Sarah said before bursting into laughter at the shocked and amused face of her best friend.

After they finished their drinks and left the bar they parted ways. Jenna of to one of her notorious night clubs and Sarah of to her apartment on the other side of town.

**JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS**

Once she was home or what Sarah called home she turned on the radio. The song Angels by within temptation started to fill the room.

'_Sparkling angel I believed_

_You are my saviour in my time of need_

_Blinded by faith, I couldn't hear_

_All the whispers, the warnings so clear'_

Sarah started to dance around the room, Glass of red wine in had. She stared to sing to the song. Too out of it to notice the figure in the corner of room.

'_I see the angles, I'll lead them to your door_

_There's on escape now, no mercy no more_

_No remorse 'cause I still remember_

_The smile when you tore me apart'_

He'd watched her. Watched her ever night since her journey though his labyrinth five years before.

'_You took my heart, deceived me right from the start_

_You showed me dreams, I wish they turn to real_

_You broke the promise and made me realize_

_It was all just a lie'_

Sarah danced the night way. Her memories of the fateful night five years ago resurfacing and tears running down her cheek.

'_Sparkling angel, I couldn't see_

_Your dark intensions, your feelings for me_

_Fallen angle, tell me why_

_What is the reason, the torn in your angle?' _

She hadn't understood five years ago but now she knew she had fallen in love with the goblin king. His mismatched eyes. His golden mane. She hadn't understood and will never be able to tell him.

'_I see the angles, I'll lead them to your door_

_There's on escape now, no mercy no more_

_No remorse 'cause I still remember_

_The smile when you tore me apart'_

Sarah having drank four bottles on read wine with out realizing collapsed in the middle on the room. The figure stood up from his corner in the room and swooped her in to his arms. He carried her to her bed and tucked her in like a mother does to her six years old child, and disappeared out her room and into his throne room.

Content to watch her sleep in one of his crystal balls.


	2. Chapter 2

Death

Sarah woke up with a pounding headache. She had a hard time remembering what happened last night after going into her apartment. Then she started to remember; drinking red wine, Singing to the song Angels and dancing in her living room.

That's when she realized. She wasn't on her living room floor where everything went black, she was in her bedroom still dress but in her bed.

'How did I get there' her mind asked. She decided to let it go. 'I probably collapsed on my bed instead on the living room floor'.

8:45am her clock read. ' I've died and gone to hell. I am late. Shit. Shit. Shit.' She chanted in her mind. She ran to her closet and picked out the first thing she got to. A red silk blouse and black skirt that when down to her knees and had a slit on her right leg that went up to her top thigh. She slipped on her black one inch heel stilettos and ran out her door to her red convertible.

**JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS**

Twenty minuets later she parked her car and ran to the lift. Once on her floor she ran straight to her office to find her boss looking other her work.

"interesting miss Williams. If you weren't an hour late for work I would have given you a promotion. Now you'll just have to work extra hard with your article." Said Mr Bonass, her boss and owner of the New York news. He wasn't an easy or even nice boss. A lot of people called him a slave driver and Bonass big nose, though none said to his face.

"Sorry sir. I fainted last night and-" Sarah was cut by his waving had and angry eyes. "I didn't come here for excuses Williams. I came to let you know you have till tonight to clear out your desk and to take your waste timer self of this property do I make myself clear. I was going to let it go but I will not put up with you cheek!" He said harshly.

**JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS**

Sarah arrived back home and went straight to her new paper to find her self a new job.

That was when she saw it. The head line read:

**Death**

**Early this morning police found the body of 21 year old Jenna Rainwater. The body was found under a tree near the night club Bloody kiss. It is believed Jenna had been there last night and last seen leaving with a man. 5'2, black hair, blue eyes, last seen wearing tight black jeans and a red dress shirt goes by the name Ernest Amondo. If any one see's or hears from this man please contact the police so he can go into the questioning. **

The tears where running down her cheeks. "oh Jenna why did you have to go there. I told you not go off with strange men. Dear god's in haven please look after her." Sarah whispered through tears. She had lost her job, Her best friend to a bastered murder. Life was differently not on her side.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Then next day after crying herself to sleep over her friend Sarah went to the library. Her salvation since her mother left at thirteen.

She looked though many books, All on the Fae and the underground kingdoms.

Then as is fate was playing with her, she found a book all about Oberon High King of the Fae.

There was an incantation on how to summon him, that's when a new plan formed in Sarah head. She wrote the incantation on a spear peace of paper and Left to get things ready.

Her life would never be the same again.


	3. Chapter 3

The summons

Hours became days became weeks until everything was ready. All Sarah had to do now was wait, Wait till the time was right. And so on the last Friday of the month she summoned him.

"Great Avalon hear my plea, fill me with thy energy. Great Oberon I summon thee." Sarah chanted.

Suddenly a figure appeared. He had a fatherly air about him; he was wearing silver regal robes, His eyes a soft warm brown, his hair was a caramel colour with a few strands of grey that were barley noticeable unless up close.

"How summons me" His voice rang around the apartment.

"I do great Oberon. I hear that thee were able to take people to the underground if they so wished" Sarah said with a confidence even she did not know she possessed.

"Thee has hear right. Though I am intrigued. Why would such a beautiful young women like yourself would want to come to the underground, and how did you know of the underground?"

"Allow me to introduce myself great king. I am Sarah Williams and the only conqueror of the Labyrinth." Sarah said as she curtsied.

Oberon raised a brow. He had heard of the infamous miss Williams. Then Zeus's words rang in his head. Sarah defiantly fit the description.

"Child thy might assist thee if thee will be willing to be adopted and willing to became the next high Queen" Oberon said. He had expected many things to happen. Shock plastered on her face and tear running down her cheek was not it. All a sudden she hugged him.

Sarah's real dad had died a year after the labyrinth and even then he hardly ever talked to her after he had married Karen, After the Labyrinth Sarah did try to get along with her but she was unsuccessful, Karen had kicked her out of the house the day after her dad had died and her real mother had no time for her. Yet here was this man she had only known for ten-fifteen minutes and he wanted to be her father and look after her.

**JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ**

Oberon tuck her to meet her new mother Tatiana and her new family, well all but one brother that everyone kept identity secret of. Only if she knew.

**JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ**

Jareth was pissed. Puck had just left after telling him about their new 'wonderful, intelligent, beautiful' sister.

Who did this girl think he was; coming into their lives and bewitching them all until she got everything she wanted.

No he would not allow that. He had to find away to get rib of this bitch before she destroyed everything and everyone.

He just had to find away.


	4. Chapter 4

Reunion 

It was a warm peaceful morning. Sarah was walking with her adopted brothers; Puck (a very witty and mischief second oldest brother), Adam (again a renowned mischief maker and prankster), Sirus (prankster and lady's man), Erik (book worm and writer), Little Xolar (youngest and sweetest brother).

Today their oldest brother would be coming who nobody had told Sarah his name. And they as in Puck, Adam, Sirius and Sarah were thinking of a witty prank to pull on him when he arrived.

They had already decided to set booby-tramp in his room. And were now were thinking of a wonderful way to 'welcome' him home.

Erik was ready a book called 'The Chronicles Narnia' which Sarah had conjured up now she was Fae.

They had been discussing human book's and Sarah had told him it was a good read, Which to his point of view was correct. He had even read a bit to Puck, who's favorite character was Mister Thomas.

Xolar was having a piggy-back ride of Sarah as they walked. They hadn't noticed Oberon and Tatiana who were watching from within the castle a dreamy look in there eyes.

**JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS**

Jareth was walking to his throne room after having his lunch in his Library, He was making sure his plan to drive his new "sister" was solid and full proof. He could not fail his family by letting this power hunger wench rule over Avalon, Not when it was in his power to stop it before things turn disastrous.

He turned a around to make sure every thing was in order before disappearing and reappearing in his childhood home.

**JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS**

Oberon was just about to join his sons and daughter before Jareth came through the door and into the warm embrace of his mother.

Oberon came other a patted his sons back before turning and heading to his earlier destination when Jareth called out "Greetings father, mother a heard that I have a new sister is this true." Jareth asked.

He turned and waved his son over. Jareth walked with him into the garden and stopped dead in his tracks.

Sarah was sitting next to Erik with Xolar in her lad and his other brothers around her on the grass listening to a story she was telling them. Jareth turn to look at his father who nodded in understanding and carried on walking over to the little party, Jareth right behind him.

Sarah was telling the last bit of her story and looked up to make eyes contacted with the mismatched eyes of the Goblin King. They stared at each other for a while until Sarah broke the contacted and walk over to her adopted father and giving a warm hung and a peck on the cheek.

She then turned to Jareth gave him a warm smile and a hand shack before turning to walk back up to the castle Xolar and Erik in tow.

Jareth watched her go before turning to his father giving him a questionable look and walking of in the same direction Sarah and his to brothers had gone. All his pans to drive his new sister gone out the window.


End file.
